Never Ending
by xifantasy
Summary: Do you ever just sit around in your room, watching television, and wonder why they make television so appealing to those seeking someone?


Never-Ending 

Do you ever just sit around in your room, watching television, and wonder why they make television so appealing to those seeking someone? They make their stories on how "love never dies" and "everything will be alright in the end". Do they just like to toy with our minds or do they really believe in that bullshit? I did once. Hell, I bet we all have. But when the truth comes through, will it **really** be all right?

Sitting in my car, driving around the lonely streets of Tomoeda, I wonder this. I was a believer once. Yes, once. After 7 long years of waiting, I've given up all hope. The questions everyone asks themselves runs through my head.

Will you come back? Do you ever think of me? Am I going to throw my life away just sitting here waiting for you?

I look at the time. "Ah, shit. It's 1:47 AM. I should seriously head back home." Stepping on the gas pedal, I speed through Tomoeda to my apartment. I've done this countless times. Driving around this town I call "home" in the middle of the night is probably what I do best. Every night I do it. I guess it's my way of getting away from reality.

Reality. It sucks ass. School, Life, Love, Friends. It's what I call, my reality. We all call that reality. I want to take a break from it all, to just go away. But what would happen when I come back? I'd just be facing reality again, right?

I stop in front of my apartment building. Going there reminds me of him since he too, used to live in the same apartment building 7 years ago. Taking one last glance at it, I start to slowly press the gas pedal again.

_Where can I go now?_

I park my car across from the park that I was so familiar with. Walking through the park, I don't really care if I get caught by the police for being out after curfew. Tomoeda is a nice quiet town. A curfew was placed to keep the peace.

Slowly walking, I grab my gray Aeropastale hoodie from around my waist. It was starting to get cold. Hell, what would you expect when it's mid-October? After a few more minutes of walking, I came across a set of swings that I loved to go to when I wanted to think. Not thinking, I sat down and started to swing back and fourth, not knowing that someone was watching me from a park bench.

"It's fun to relive your childhood, correct?"

I looked around to find the source of the voice and where it was coming from. Right in front of me stood a man in khakis and a white shirt. The shirt was tight enough so that you could see the man's well-defined muscles. His unruly chocolate brown hair and amber eyes struck me as familiar, yet I still didn't know who he was or why he was there.

"Yes, I guess. I've always been fond of the swings."

The unknown man stood up from his sitting place at the park bench and started walking ever so slowly towards me, as if he was being cautious just in case the person that he thought was swinging in front of him wasn't _her_.

"Oh, yes. I have been fond of swings too. When I was little, I came here a lot with a girl I knew. We would have long talks, just sitting on these same swings. Every time I was with her, on these swings, I could tell I would love her forever."

The man sat down on the swing next to me. Now, in the moonlight, I could see the face of the man. The man that left me 7 years ago. I guess losing hope wasn't the smartest thing I should have done.

"Did you think the same, Sakura?"

I was right. It was him. Syaoran Li.

"I thought so, once. Why now, Syaoran? I finally have my life together. I gave up on you so I could move on. And out of nowhere, you decide to come? Why? Answer me, damnit!"

He got up from his swing and stood in front of me. He grabbed my hands, motioning me to stand up. So I did. Face to face, he put a hand on my cheek and kissed me gently on the lips. Remembering the feeling of being loved, I returned the kiss, but as I came to my senses, I pulled away.

"Do you think you can just come back and kiss all the heartache away!? It doesn't work like that Syaoran. How will I know that you won't just get up and leave again? Do you think I want to go through all the pain again?"

He stepped closer towards me and put his arms around me. It was just like we were 11 again. Me, crying into his chest because of all the pain I have been feeling. It actually was all that easy for the pain to go away.

"Putting you through all this pain is the last thing I wanted to put you through. But I had to go back. Don't worry, Sakura. I will always be here for you. I still love you, and always will. You are the only one that I want to be with, and I'll wait forever for the moment you will forgive me."

Still crying, I found myself looking up into his eyes.

"Promise you'll stay?"

"I Promise."

I buried myself into his arms so that he wouldn't leave me again. I, Sakura Kinomoto, have gained all hope back. Love is never-ending.

**chelsea ann**.


End file.
